Horohoro's second fight
by Shaman-King-Fan
Summary: Ok this story takes place during the preliminary rounds and as you probably can tell by the title, it's about Horohoro. This is my first try at a shaman king fan fic and most of the attack names are the dub version of the attack, so don't get all pissy an


Horohoro's second fight

Ok this story takes place during the preliminary rounds and as you probably can tell by the title, it's about Horohoro. This is my first try at a shaman king fan fic (and second over-all) and most of the attack names are the dub version of the attack, so don't get all pissy and if you do, don't take it out on me. Anyways this is part 1 of a two part series. This one, as you probably already could tell is Horohoro's second fight in the prelims. The next one will be his third fight. Anyways any feed back about this, other than the fact I used dubbed attack names, would be nice. In other words tell me if I should keep trying, or just give up. Enjoy!

Horohoro was walking down the street, going over his fight against Yoh, trying to figure out what had gone wrong. He had it all figured out, he even had him beat, but then something, somewhere went wrong. I don't understand, he thought, how could he even have survived my last attack, let alone keep spirit control? Just then, the oracle bell started to ring. Oh great, I don't even get time to think about my first fight, and they send me the next one!

Looking down at his arm he read the name that came up on the screen. It had come up "Tao Ren". Well I hope he isn't as strong as Yoh, because if he is, then I'm out of the tournament. Wait a minute, I've heard of this guy before, but where?

Later that day, Horohoro was in the park, training, trying to master his new attack. The fight was to take place on top of the tallest building in Tokyo, at 2:30 am in 5 days. He tried to get the attack again, and failed. I must master this before my fight, or else I'll lose and won't qualify for the next round. He got back up and continued to train.

The day for the fight had finally come. Horohoro walked into town with Pilica, who was worried for her brother.

"Are you sure you got that new move you were working on mastered?" she asked.

"Yes. Don't worry I'm not out of this yet." he replied.

Horohoro and Pilica finally got to the building and started to climb the stairs. When they got to the top, Horohoro came alert. It was quiet, not even a council member could be seen. He figured that they were watching somewhere.

"Pilica, Stay back." he said to his sister, who obeyed immediately.

Horohoro then pulled the snowboard out of the bag he kept it in on his back, then took off his jacket, and waited. It was 2:25 and noone was there yet. Then he heard a whooshing noise coming from behind him. He quickly dodged out of the way just as a curved blade lodged itself right where he was standing moments before. He immediately recognized it as a kwan dao. Looking up he say a boy was holding the handle of the kwan dao.

"Ren, I presume?" He asked almost sarcastically.

"Yes. If you're my competition, then this shouldn't take long." He replied.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that, Kororo!" The small spirit came up beside him.

"That's your spirit? Don't make me laugh. Bason!" The Large Chinese warlord appeared behind Ren.

"Whoa, he's huge! No matter. Kororo! Into the snowboard!"

"Bason! Into the kwan dao!" the clock struck 2:30 at this exact moment. "Attack him now!" Ren swung again at Horohoro.

Horohoro dodged the attack, but just.

"Your going to have to be faster than that if you plan on hitting me!" Placing the snowboard on feet, he challenged Ren. "Come on give me your best shot!"

"Very well. Bason! Vorpal Dance!(I'm not going to put the full name)" his kwan dao became a blur as it got closer to Horohoro.

"Whoa I wasn't serious!" dodging the attack, he jumped into the air and quickly unleashed an attack. "Icicle assault!" a large icicle came out of the snowboard and made the entire battle field a sheet of ice, but he missed his target. Damn, he thought, this kids fast. Just as he was thinking that, Ren charged at him and did another Vorpal Dance, destroying all of the ice in his path.

"Ok that's it, play times over! Avalanche!" but before he could use the attack, he heard someone calling him.

"Don't use that!" it was Yoh! "That's how you lost to me, what makes you think it will work this time?

Horohoro was a little surprised that Yoh was here, but what he said had made sense. If it didn't work on Yoh, then how was it going to work differently on anyone else?

"Ok, I think its time to use some new moves." He placed the snowboard on his arm.

"Oh, so putting your snowboard on a different body part is going to make a difference?" Ren said.

"You'll see." Horohoro charged at Ren, while at the same time, what looked to be a giant ice sculpture appeared around his snowboard. "Ni Pow-Pow Punch!" it took Ren off guard and it hit his kwan dao, breaking it in half.

"I, I was beaten, by this kid? It's not possible. I am more powerful than him." Ren said in disbelief.

"It's amazing what you can do when you really try, isn't it?" Horohoro replied.

Suddenly the oracle bell began to ring. It declared Horohoro the winner. Excellent, he thought to himself, only one more fight to go.


End file.
